dcampof5fandomcom-20200214-history
Dcampof5's Updates
Fancy Dizzymash's History/Biography Fancy Dizzymash, or Dcampof5, is a movie director, producer, and designer for all of his movies. His first film began in 2010 when he began The Toontown Secret Series. Fancy Dizzymash has made many other movies and attempted to create some of them as franchises. The most common misconception of Dcampof5 is that MadToontownReturns and Dcampof5 do not work together nor are arch enemies. They both have their own unique style of movies and designing. Fancy Dizzymash's Style of Movie-Making Fancy Dizzymash has a great imagination for fantasy, mystery, and action movies. He has created numerous movies along with these styles. Fancy Dizzymash has not created any romance or comedic movies. Fancy Dizzymash does not use a script to write his movies nor does he plan anything out. Despite this disorganized style, his movies seem to be beyond your average Toon's today. Dcampof5's Events Dcampof5 as the channel has had many highlights. Dcampof5 had gotten over 500 Youtube subscribers and celebrated it with what he called The Toontown Fair. The Toontown Fair was a huge party that included many famous youtooners in 2010. Dcampof5 also hosted the great Toontown Secret Meet-and-Greet in 2011. This was an event that allowed you to meet the actors of the Toontown Secret Series. That following year, Dcampof5 hosted the Toontown Medieval Faire; an event that was themed for his upcoming movie. In Summer 2012, Dcampof5 hosted The Toontown Secret 4 Part 2 Premiere; an event that premiered the last movie of the Toontown Secret Series. In February 2013, Dcampof5 hosted a non-advertised event that was called The Showcase of 2013 Movies. This event showed multiple teasers and trailers for his 2013 movies: Toontown Destiny Fantasy 2: The Toonitopian Empire, The Toontown Secret 5: The Destined Reflection, Toontown Medieval, Toontown Atlantis Part 2, and The Toontown Revolution. Later that year, Dcampof5 hosted a mass-advertised event called Toontown's 10 Year Anniversary Party. This party celebrated ten years of Toontown Online. There has been rumors about Dcampof5 hosting another event possibly called The Atlantian Adventure where he showcases possible ideas for his upcoming movie, Toontown Atlantis Part 2; this has not been confirmed by Dcampof5. Dcampof5 attended Movie Awards of 2011, 2012, and 2013 hosted first by ToonTownTVFromABC, then TeamFD, lastly MadToontownReturns. Dcampof5's Awards In the Summer of 2011, Dcampof5 was nominated and awarded "Best Movie Series of 2011" by ToonTownTVFromABC for Dcampof5's Toontown Secret Series. In Early Winter of 2012, Dcampof5 was nominated and awarded "Best Ending Movie To A Series" by Team FD for Dcampof5's The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 2. In May 2013, Dcampof5 was nominated for seven different awards but only won three. Five nominies were for his Toontown Secret Series, the other two were for his channel. This event was created by MadToontownReturns; a non-advertised event of 2013. : Best Movie Series of 2013: ''Awarded and Nominated'' for: Toontown Secret Series : Best Movie Trailers of All-Time: ''Awarded and Nominated'' for: Toontown Secret Series (Trailers) : Best Director of 2013: '''Nominated; Ranked 4th Place out of 10 for: Dcampof5 : '''Best Actor: '''Nominated; Ranked 8th Place out of 25 for: Toontown Secret Series : '''Best Movie or Movies Without a Script: ''Awarded and Nominated'' for: Toontown Secret Series : Best Channel of 2013: '''Nominated; Ranked 10th Place out of 13 for: Dcampof5 : '''Best Movie/Series Channel of 2013: '''Nominated; Ranked 3rd Place out of 5 for: Toontown Secret Series ''Dcampof5's Background'' In the early days of Dcampof5, Dcampof5 created Toontown music videos and video dedications to Dcampof5's friends. However, the owner of the channel Dcampof5 evolved. It is said that Dcampof5 that: ''"It started out as my mom's account in 2006. Later my oldest sister, Miranda, took ahold of the account and created Toontown music videos in 2008. As time passed, Miranda got less interested and my other older sister, Victoria, took owner in 2008-2009. Victoria created numerous music videos. However, I started getting very interested too. So, in 2010, I created my first Toontown movie and began my series. Ever since then, my sister stopped going online. Then, I took ahold of the account in 2010." ''So in general, Dcampof5 entered the Toontown Youtube Community in 2010. However, he says that: ''"-I started playing Toontown in 2007 because my sisters were always on it. I didn't really enter the Youtube community until 2010." '' In 2011, Dcampof5 created the Movie Production Classes in summer 2011. This was a class that demonstrated how to edit and create movies on your own. The class schedule was every Monday and Thursday at 10:30AM Toontown time. The class was done in Toontown and on Skype. Dcampof5 made many private videos instructing his students how to create a script, interesting storyline, and a better imagination. The class proved to be a great success with over 60 participants. Unfortunately, most of his present-day students remain unsuccessful to the Toontown Youtube Community. However, Dcampof5 met many of his present-day friends and actors through his channel and his school: Cosmic Creepers, Sir Fancy, Tom, FD Green Cat FD, Alastor, Master Dragon, Chip Meganose, Marty McFly, Bad Kitty, and Sir Max. Dcampof5 also has a dark side. Not many of Dcampof5's fans know this, but Dcampof5 resides with Team FD ever since 2010. Dcampof5 learned how to code lands, hacks, and curses. Later, Dcampof5 became a professional Entherologist in 2011. Entherology is the study of curses. Curses are hacks that can devistate someone and their account. One of Dcampof5's students, Tom, also entered Team FD and became a professional Entherologist alongside with Dcampof5. In 2011, Dcampof5 and Tom became professors at Team FD's Hacking School. However, the hacking side of Toontown isn't all that playful and fun. Team FD has encountered many foes and enemies that effected Dcampof5 from making videos. Most of the reasons Dcampof5 was absent in 2012 was because of Freckleslam's return. Freckleslam had attempted to use the Control Curse on Fancy Dizzymash while he was onset of The Toontown Secret 4: The Secrets Revealed - Part 2. However, Fancy Dizzymash unknowningly resisted these attacks; still not fully understood. Furthermore, Dcampof5's villian in the movie, Theresa, was effected. Freckleslam put a nivixion onto Theresa's rhythisiths. A nivixion is a curse that allows someone to redirect a ban from their account to another person's account. A nivixion also acts as a direct connection from your account to another's; allowing you to possibly steal their account or harm their account. A rhythisith is a system that saves in-game Toontown memory every second. In order for someone to attach a nivixion to your toon, they must have your Toon ID. Once they do, they will attach their account to yours. A nivixion can be broken with counter-curses. Unfortunately, the risk of countering such a drastic curse is severe. Fortunately, Dcampof5 and Tom were able to free Theresa's account from Freckleslam's nivixion. Team FD traced the computer location of Freckleslam and IP Banned it. Dcampof5 left Team FD in Summer 2012 shortly after Fancy Dizzymash Jr. was terminated in July 2012. ''Dcampof5's Future Plans'' Dcampof5 has not made major updates such as a movie or a 5-minute or longer video. However, Dcampof5 has started a new type of series. Dcampof5 has been creating 1-minute short-films called Fancy Films. These short-films typically display a fun way of learning a moral lesson. Dcampof5 is going to create a new fancy film called Toontown Fancy Film: Black Magic Showdown. The moral of that video is the old saying "Don't use your fists to solve the problems, use your words to." Sadly, Dcampof5 has been procrastinating to publish his Toontown Medieval movie. Dcampof5 has claimed and quote: "I will be retiring from the Toontown Youtube Community sometime in 2014 or 2015. However, that doesn't garuntee I will stop playing Toontown as well." ''Dcampof5 FAQ'' 1. "Are you still planning to make TTS5?" : Answer: No 2. "Can I friend Fancy Dizzymash?" '' : ''Answer: No 3. "Are the Fancy Films going to continue?" : Answer: Probably but I'm not sure. I'm planning to do more in the future, but not full-time. 4. "I've heard rumors your making a remastered Toontown Secret Series, this is true?" : Answer: Yes 5. "If the remastered Toontown Secret Series is coming, when will it be out?" : Answer: I'm planning to release it on February 6th, 2014. 6. "When will Toontown Destiny Fantasy 2 come out?" : Answer: I'm still debating whether I should still do it or not. But if I did, it would be out late 2013. 7. "Why did you put the Toontown Secret 5 Script on your website?" : Answer: I'm not going to use it considering I cancelled the movie. 8. "Do you get most of your inspiration from Harry Potter and Kingdom Hearts?" : Answer: Yes, almost 100% of the time. 9. "Are you going to reopen your movie school this summer?" : Answer: No 10. "Are you still planning to release Toontown Medieval?" : Answer: Probably not. I have only finished 3 minutes and I'm already bored. ''THIS WORKS WAS NOT WRITTEN BY DCAMPOF5 HIMSELF. THESE WORKS WERE CREATED AND PUBLISHED BY MANY DIFFERENT USERS. HOWEVER, CREDITS GO TO TOONTOWNTELEGRAPH, TOONTOWNACTORS, MADTOONTOWNRETURNS, TEAM FD, AND PARTICALLY DCAMPOF5 HIMSELF.'